


Теперь я хочу быть счастливым

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Дэйл принимает решение





	Теперь я хочу быть счастливым

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now I Want to be Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011976) by [NemiMontoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya). 



После того, как Дэйл провёл положенные несколько дней постельного режима в кровати, Гарри предлагает ему прогулку в лесах, и Дэйл охотно соглашается. Пережитое им... испытание... физически и психологически истощило его, и хотя его подмывало ослушаться приказа дока Хэйворда, сильная усталость взяла своё. Но теперь, когда он как следует отдохнул, Дэйл уже готов был на стенку лезть со скуки. Ему не терпелось оказаться наконец на свежем воздухе в окружении природы. В глубине души Дэйл осознавал, что если не вернётся в скором времени в лес, то может начать его бояться. Что будет, без преувеличения, весьма прискорбно. Тем не менее они с Гарри согласились держаться от Глестонбэри Гроув как можно дальше.

На следующий день они рано встают, упаковывают кофе, сэндвичи и пончики и отправляются в путь. Идя рядом с Гарри в уютном молчании, купаясь в бодрящем воздухе, запахе сосен и солнечных лучах, слушая шорохи птиц на деревьях и хруст веточек под ногами, Дэйл ощущает, как накопившееся напряжение словно стекает с его плеч. Атмосфера умиротворяет и успокаивает.

К полудню они решают устроить привал. Облокотившись о ствол дерева, они потягивают дымящийся кофе и перекусывают. Дэйл бросает украдкой взгляд на Гарри. Очевидно, прогулка тоже благотворно повлияла на него. На лице лёгкая улыбка, и он мурлычет что-то себе под нос, не переставая жевать. Дэйл не забыл, сколько страданий перенёс Гарри за столь короткий промежуток времени. И,без сомнения, ему нелегко было тогда в лесу. Дэйл слышал от Энди, что обеспокоенный донельзя Гарри просидел у входа в вигвам много часов, не отрывая взгляда от того места, где исчез его друг. Думая об этом, Дэйл ощущает, как что-то словно распирает его грудь изнутри, то самое чувство, которое вопит о своем существовании почти столько же времени, сколько Дэйл знает Гарри. Всего ничего, но ему кажется, что прошла уже вечность.

Дэйл начинает размышлять о своей карьере в ФБР. Он вспоминает Гордона, Дайен, Альберта, всю отлично проделанную работу, дела Синей Розы, которые раньше приводили его в восторг. Он думает обо всём этом с нежностью и гордостью, но также со спокойным осознанием того, что не хочет больше возвращаться.

«Достаточно. Предел достигнут. Я хочу покончить со всем этим», — решает он. Дэйл снова смотрит на Гарри, видя в ответном взгляде тепло, постоянство, привязанность.

«Я хочу остаться в Твин Пиксе. Хочу остаться с тобой».

Дэйл ставит кружку на землю.

«Я собираюсь поцеловать его», — ловит он себя на мысли, когда Гарри неожиданно мягко касается его щеки рукой. Затем он придвигается ближе, и в его взгляде есть что-то такое, отчего сердце Дэйла пропускает удар. Гарри нежно проводит вдоль скулы Дэйла большим пальцем и наклоняется к нему. Прикосновение его губ к губам Дэйла мягкое и такое сладкое, что ему кажется, словно он тает. Гарри на краткое мгновение отстраняется, делая судорожный вдох.

— Я не знаю, что сделал бы, если бы с тобой что-то случилось, — шепчет он, затем снова целует Дэйла, на этот раз более уверенно, и Дэйл отвечает на поцелуй, притягивая Гарри к себе в объятия и думая, что хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Позже этим же днем Дэйл выписывается из своей комнаты в Грейт Нозерн и перевозит вещи в дом Гарри. Они ужинают в Дабл Р. Норма обнимает их обоих, когда они заходят внутрь, благодарит Дэйла за спасение жизни ее сестры и настаивает на том, чтобы их еда была за счет заведения. Они быстро ужинают, посылая друг другу полные любовного томления взгляды через стол. Шелли, по всей видимости, замечает это, судя по тому, как хитро она улыбается им, подливая еще кофе.

Когда они возвращаются к Гарри, то устраиваются на заднем крыльце, закутавшись в плед, пьют пиво и смотрят на звезды. Дэйл расслабляется в объятиях Гарри, думая, что сегодня был воистину идеальный день.

— Я ухожу из ФБР, — сообщает он Гарри и чувствует, как тот слегка напрягается. — И не вернусь обратно. — Дэйл накрывает руку Гарри своей. — Ты рассмотришь снова мою кандидатуру в качестве своего помощника?

— Не задумываясь. Ты и сам это знаешь. Но... ты уверен, что тебе не нужно хорошенько всё обдумать? Это... довольно серьезное решение. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сделал что-то такое, о чем потом будешь жалеть.

— Не пожалею. Гарри... Я уже считаю этот город своим домом. И... я горжусь годами, проведенными в качестве федерального агента, но с определенной уверенностью могу сказать, что они подошли к концу, и пришло время двигаться к следующему этапу моей жизни. Проще говоря, я видел достаточно боли и мрака, и теперь просто хочу быть счастливым. И несмотря на то, что здесь я пережил несколько болезненных моментов, это место все еще делает меня счастливым. Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

Гарри целует Дэйла сзади в шею и облегченно вздыхает.

— На самом деле я сам хотел попросить тебя не уезжать. Просто беспокоился, что ты решишь, что на тебя слишком давят. — Его руки крепче притянули к себе Дэйла. — Я так рад, что ты остаешься.

Дэйл поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать Гарри. Один поцелуй становится двумя, и вскоре они уже, спотыкаясь, бредут в сторону спальни, скидывая по пути одежду.

Дэйл лежит обнаженным на кровати, его пальцы перебирают кудряшки на голове Гарри, пока тот целует его грудь. Гарри обводит большим пальцем недавно зажившую огнестрельную рану и замирает с печальным выражением лица, без сомнения вспоминая о женщине, которая нажала на курок. Дэйл целует щеки Гарри, его лоб, губы. Он шепчет ему на ухо, чего хочет. Гарри медленно и осторожно подготавливает его, и Дэйл почти готов начать умолять, когда Гарри наконец проникает в него. Дэйл обнимает руки вокруг Гарри, и они движутся вместе. Это ощущается хорошо, так хорошо, и они пытаются замедлиться и растянуть момент, но, боже, это слишком тяжело, и их движения становятся торопливыми, поцелуи отчаянными, а затем всё кончается слишком быстро, но, пытаясь отдышаться, Дэйл вспоминает, что у них есть все время мира. Его накрывает волна счастья, такая мощная, что он ощущает влагу в уголках глаз.

Позже, после того, как Дэйл принял душ и прижался к спине Гарри, тот сплетает их пальцы и сонно шепчет:

— Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым. Просто чтобы ты знал. Очень счастливым.

Дэйл засыпает с улыбкой, которая не сходит с его лица даже утром, когда Гарри приносит ему завтрак в постель.


End file.
